The Prodigal
by unicorn-skydancer08
Summary: Tumnus's son is tired of his old life in Narnia, and yearns for adventure. So, he runs away from home, and all Tumnus can do is pray to Aslan to send his son safely back to him.
1. Part 1

**THE PRODIGAL  
**

_I am sure most of you are familiar with the story of the prodigal son. It's always been one of my personal favorites. It's very sweet, and it has an excellent moral to it. So, I thought, why not retell it in the style of Narnia? It's not a bad idea! I've been wanting to try something with Puck when he is older anyway, and I decided this would be the perfect opportunity. _

_It also gives me another chance to share my spiritual beliefs with the world. _

_Don't think I'm trying to be all preachy here. I'm not trying to force my beliefs down your throats, and I don't expect everyone to agree with me. We all have our own values, our own opinions. Everyone is different. It's important for me to share my beliefs (it's important for all of us), but I know I can't force anyone to believe in anything. Even if you yourself don't agree with me, the least you can do is be nice about it. I should do the same for you. Just because we're different doesn't mean we can't get along and be friends, right? _

**

* * *

Characters (with exceptions) © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media**

**Story © unicorn-skydancer08**

_**All rights reserved.**_

* * *

**Part 1**

"Father." Tumnus, who was sitting at his desk in his private study, lifted his eyes from the book and sheaves of ink-filled parchment he had been poring over to find his son Puck standing before him, looking determined about something.

"Hello, son," Tumnus greeted him, a warm, fatherly smile illuminating his face. "What may I do for you?"

"I have come to discuss an important matter with you, Father."

Tumnus lifted an eyebrow in question. "Oh?" Setting his quill aside and motioning toward the spare chair next to him, he beckoned, "Well, then, sit down, son. Let's talk about it."

Puck readily accepted the seat. Tumnus made sure to mark his place in his book before closing it and shoving it away, and stacking his papers together neatly before laying those aside as well. Then he leaned against the edge of the gleaming wood, centered his gaze upon his son, and said conversationally, "All right, Puck, let's hear it. I'm all ears."

"Father," Puck began, "I have grown up. I have come of age."

"And so you have," Tumnus mused, marveling at how much his son had indeed grown over the years, how much Puck resembled him.

The two fauns looked almost exactly alike, except Puck's hair was a lighter shade of blonde, and the fur that covered his legs was tawny rather than cinnamon-brown like his father; also, the beard on his chin wasn't quite as prominent as the one Tumnus sported.

"And yet here I am," said Puck, his tone rising significantly, "stuck in this dreary castle, with everyone pushing me around, criticizing every little thing I do—and you still treating me like a child!"

This took Tumnus aback, and he straightened up in his chair. "Do I?"

"I am not a child anymore, Father," Puck said stubbornly. "I want to be free! I want to go out and see the world, where big and exciting things await me. I want to explore other lands, have an adventure, and _not _be weighed down with so many responsibilities."

"Son, everyone has responsibilities," Tumnus broke in gently, "no matter who they are, or what their status might be in life. Responsibility is something you can never truly avoid."

"Well, I'll prove to you just how 'responsible' I can really be," said Puck self-importantly. "Give me my inheritance now, Father, and I'll show you and everybody what I can do with my life."

A troubled look crossed Tumnus's face. The elder faun sighed and bowed his head, raking his fingers distractedly through his own honey-brown curls.

"Son," he began slowly, "I don't know. Really, you're much too—"

"Now, there you go again, Father," Puck abruptly cut in. "The same old lecture."

The younger faun's tone took on a mocking quality as he recited, "'You're too young, Puck; you're too inexperienced. It's too dangerous out there. Stay here at Cair Paravel, where you will be safe. Be like Selena, your sensible sister.' Well, tell me, Father, which of your two children is the one with dreams, hopes, and ambitions? Which of the two of us actually wants to make something useful of our life? Not Selena—oh, no, my baby sister is much too afraid to even consider sticking so much as a hoof outside Narnia. She is always so meek and loyal, always following orders, doing everything she is told without a fuss. Well, Selena may be content to stay here and rot away in the palace, but I'm not!"

Tumnus closed his eyes while Puck ranted and raved about these things, but he said nothing. When Puck had finished, Tumnus still didn't speak right away, but propped his elbows up on the desk and buried his face in his hands. With his hands over his face, he shook his head slowly from side to side for a time. Then, finally, he looked up again.

"Well, my son," he said soberly, "if that is the way you truly feel, I won't keep you here against your will. At the end of this month, I'll have your share of the inheritance ready."

Puck's eyes widened with genuine astonishment. "You mean, you'll actually do it, Father? You're actually going to let me go?"

"If I don't," said Tumnus ruefully, "my one and only son in all the world will never forgive me, and I shall forever be haunted by the notion that his life may have turned out for the better, if only I had given him the opportunity."

He looked Puck very gravely in the face. "Well, I'll give you your opportunity, Puck. I'll give you your chance—and it is purely your responsibility to decide what you do with it. Do as you will with your inheritance, but this is all you're getting. You'll get no more or less than your rightful share. You shall have no further claim on me, or anyone else. After this, you will be on your own."

Puck nodded, and stood. "That suits me well enough," he said, before turning to leave the room. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Tears now welled in Tumnus's eyes as he said in a soft voice, "May Aslan protect you, my son."

Puck just held his head up at that, and replied defiantly, "I'll take care of myself."


	2. Part 2

**THE PRODIGAL  
**

_This next part is quite sad, so you better brace yourselves. _

_For those of you who are wondering what's happened to Lucy, she just doesn't appear in this story, is all. Whether she's back in England or still living in Narnia is anybody's guess. She's out there, somewhere. I just wanted this to be purely between Tumnus and his children—I thought it would make my story more intimate, more heartfelt that way. But Lucy is definitely there for her children; she __does__ get to see them grow up, and Puck and Selena both know her and grow quite attached to her. And, of course, whatever comes about, they are all together in the very end. _

_And, my own Terence makes a cameo appearance in this one. _

**

* * *

Characters (with exceptions) © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media**

**Story © unicorn-skydancer08**

_**All rights reserved.**_

**

* * *

Part 2**

True to his word, Tumnus was ready with Puck's share of the inheritance at the end of that very month.

As promised, Puck received neither one penny more nor one penny less of his bequest.

Puck could hardly believe what was happening to him, that his father was willing to set him free, to let him live the way _he _so desired. In truth, Tumnus's heart was heavy with sorrow, for he hated to see his beloved son go, and he dreaded the notion of Puck being out there alone in the cold, hostile world, without him or anyone else to protect him.

But Tumnus also knew Puck deserved a chance to prove himself. He knew he couldn't keep his son chained to Cair Paravel, or to Narnia.

Therefore, he did not attempt to dissuade his son from his plans, or even try to talk him out of this.

On the morning that Puck was to leave home, Tumnus gave his son the money he owed him, cautioning the boy to be careful about how he used it.

"It may seem like you have a lot now," he said, as he pressed the bag of coins into Puck's hands, "but even the richest man in the world can lose all his money within a very short time. Be sure to keep track of how you spend or invest each and every coin." Puck did not even bother to worry about this, for he knew he had plenty of money, and he knew he'd be smart about it.

Many others at the castle had heard of Puck leaving, and they assembled on the castle grounds with Tumnus to see the lad off. Most of them didn't remotely believe that Puck would make it out there on his own, but Puck was convinced he would prove them all wrong in the end. When Selena received word of her brother's departure, she didn't believe it until she stood on the grounds herself. "I guess you're really serious about this, Puck," the raven-haired female said, as she watched her father transfer the money.

"Of course, I am," Puck answered proudly. "And maybe someday, little sister, you just might come around and join me!"

Tumnus was just glad Lucy wasn't here for this. He knew this would undoubtedly break his wife's poor heart.

Terence, Tumnus's best mate, and Puck and Selena's godfather, who was a youthful, white-haired man in appearance but a unicorn at heart, stepped forth from the small crowd to join them.

"Are you sure you're up to this, Puck?" the young man asked, his bright sapphire eyes surveying his godson with both hope and concern.

"I'm not made of glass, Uncle Terence," said Puck. (Terence, of course, wasn't Puck's actual uncle; but it was an affectionate term he and Selena used when they were small children, and it had stuck with them over the years.) "I can handle just about anything that comes my way."

"We shall see about that, mister," Terence mused. "There is a big difference between dreams and the real world, you know."

Puck merely shook his head in exasperation, and said, "Honestly, Uncle Terence, you sound just like my father. Don't worry about me; I'll be _fine_. I know how to look after myself. Besides," he added shrewdly, "_you're_ the one who has always been encouraging me to pursue my goals, to not let anyone stand in my way."

Terence's handsome face flushed slightly, and he let out somewhat of a self-conscious chuckle. "Well, yes," he meekly admitted, "but there's no need to be reckless and impetuous about it, is there? It's good to have ambition, Puck—but a level head and common sense would also serve you well."

Puck rolled his eyes, but said nothing more.

Just before the young faun went on his way, Tumnus rested his hands on Puck's shoulders, and gave his son a final solemn look. "Be safe, Puck," he said in a hushed voice. Before Puck could respond in any way, Tumnus made him come closer, and he wrapped him in a warm hug. Puck hesitated at first, but then slowly and somewhat awkwardly returned his father's embrace. Tumnus closed his eyes as he held onto his boy. He bowed his forehead fervently against Puck's neck, wishing he could somehow make this single moment last forever. The two fauns remained that way for a time, until Puck had to practically wrench himself free. Tumnus willingly released him, though he let his hands slide slowly along his son's fur-lined arms as he did so.

Despite the fact that his heart was literally breaking, even at that moment, Tumnus clapped Puck upon the bare back and encouraged him, "Now, go, my son."

And so Puck took his money, and his pack that held his most necessary belongings, and was off in a flash. Everyone stayed where they were, watching the lad leave in silence.

Puck never looked back again as he hurried on his way. Tears broke forth and streamed steadily down Tumnus's face as he watched his son leave him.

Within a short time, Puck was gone.

"D'you think the boy will survive out there?" old Beaver asked, when the young faun was completely out of sight.

The centaur Oreius just shook his head, and murmured, "I'll give him three months."

"I'll give him three days," said one of the other fauns in the group, with obvious disdain.

"I'm willing to bet he'll be back here in three hours," one of the dwarves added.

Selena looked anxiously toward her godfather. "Do you think he will ever come back, Uncle Terence?" she asked.

"I hope so, sweetie," said Terence quietly, though his expression was troubled.

Selena then turned tentatively to Tumnus. "Father?"

"Are you all right, mate?" Terence queried, when he saw Tumnus's tear-streaked face.

Tumnus abjectly looked away from his daughter and his best friend, and answered in a low voice, "If you'll pardon me, I—I would like to be alone for a while."

He headed slowly for the castle, mumbling something to everyone about going up to his own chambers, to pray.

Selena stared after her father for a time, and when Tumnus had disappeared into Cair Paravel, she turned once more to Terence, feeling tears prick at her own eyes.

Without a word, Terence reached out for her and drew her gently against him, enveloping her in a hug. Selena felt his soft fingers play with her long, silken black hair, felt his lips brush ever so lightly against her temple in a tender kiss. In return, she rested her head against his heart and sniffled, a lonely tear rolling down her exposed cheek.

Inside his chambers, Tumnus closed the door firmly after him and secured the lock, before making a beeline for the enormous four-poster bed that he and Lucy shared. No sooner had he reached the bed than he sank to his knees on the floor next to it, and sank his head into his hands. He was weeping consistently, long before coming into the room.

As he wept, he prayed silently and earnestly to Aslan to watch over Puck, to keep him safe.

_Oh, Aslan, _the faun's heart implored, _please…whatever it takes, just return my son safely to me. _


	3. Part 3

**THE PRODIGAL  
**

_This next bit is quite short, but what you're about to read may surprise you. You really see Puck in a completely new light here. Read on, and find out for yourselves what happens. _

**

* * *

Characters (with exceptions) © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media**

**Story © unicorn-skydancer08**

_**All rights reserved.**_

**

* * *

Part 3**

So it was that Puck left his home, the only home he had ever known, leaving behind everyone and everything that was dear and familiar. The young faun could barely contain his excitement. Now that he was on his own, with no one else to stand in his way, there was so much he could do with himself, and his small fortune. The possibilities were endless!

Puck decided that this money ought to be put to good use. It would be a wise idea to save it, to invest it and improve on his inheritance—but no, he decided to save that for later.

Here and now, he was going to celebrate.

No one said he had to invest his money right away, and besides, there was no law that explicitly stated he had to invest _all _of it. There was no harm in having a little fun, was there?

So, when Puck reached the nearest town, he went straight to the town's most prominent inn.

There, he treated himself on the spot to a sumptuous feast, which included all of his favorite things to eat: boiled lobster, steamed fish garnished with onions and parsley, crab-stuffed chicken, baked eggs with paprika, and thick, chewy bread that was lightly buttered on both sides, along with cool melon, grapes, and other various fruits to wash everything down. The food was nothing less of perfect, and the wine that accompanied the dinner was sweet and fragrant. Several strangers joined Puck in the meal, one by one. They all took a great liking to him—especially when they sensed just how much money the faun possessed, and when Puck treated them all to a solid round of the inn's best wine and beer.

Now this, Puck thought happily to himself, as he ate and drank to his heart's content, was the way to live!

And Tumnus had made all this possible. Puck felt extremely lucky to have such a generous father.

His new friends thought so, too, when he told them about it. "Smart father," one of them hiccupped, having guzzled one too many glasses of beer. "Wish me own father would do the same for me—but, no, he always says money and me don't mix. Lending to me, he says, is like dumping money down a bottomless well. It goes nowhere, and it never comes back."

He slapped Puck good-naturedly on the shoulder, and raved drunkenly, "That's a good lad, that's a good lad!"

The lot spent all the rest of that night gorging themselves with their food, and drowning themselves in their drink.

It wasn't long at all before Puck was every bit as intoxicated as the rest of his friends, if not more so. The faun felt giddy and lightheaded at first, then he began slouching down further and further in his seat. His tongue loosened, and he joined along in the boisterous laughter and took part in distasteful jokes and stories that he never would have dared utter in front of his father. Then it got to the point where the boy could barely string three words together, and when he staggered to his hooves, he moved about with a dramatic, unnatural sway.

Tumnus would have been truly appalled to see his son like this. He would never have even known him.


	4. Part 4

**THE PRODIGAL  
**

_Gee, this has proven easier to write than I thought! Only two days, and already we're halfway done! I never meant to make this a very long story, anyway. Well, here is the next bit, where we see how Tumnus and everyone else are faring while Puck's out and about. If you pay attention, there are subtle indications that Lucy may still be living in Narnia. I figure she's out there somewhere, doing something, being a figure of royalty and all that. Or, something could have come about her and her siblings. I couldn't say. Again, Tumnus and his kids are the primary focus of this story. _

**

* * *

Characters (with exceptions) © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media**

**Story © unicorn-skydancer08**

_**All rights reserved.**_

**

* * *

Part 4**

"Tea time, Father," Selena announced as she stepped lightly into Tumnus's study, carrying a silver tray in her hands. The tray was laden with all the fixings for an exquisite tea, and Selena made sure to include the fried sardines her father always loved. She found her father sitting at his desk, as she expected.

Tumnus was bent forward at the time, one hand resting against his forehead, the other scribbling away at a piece of parchment with a loaded quill. Tumnus looked up after a moment, and smiled weakly at his daughter. "Thank you, Selena," he said softly, as she placed the tray onto the edge of his desk, "but that'll be all right. I'm not really in the mood for tea right now."

"But it's your favorite," Selena protested. "I even added extra honey to the tea, and I made Mother's special sugar cookies just for the occasion."

"I appreciate the gesture, sweetheart," said Tumnus gently, "really, I do. Thank you, but no thank you."

Selena's shoulders drooped in disappointment, and she sighed.

Seeing the look on his daughter's face, Tumnus relented. "Well…maybe just one cookie, at least," he said with a slight smile, and he reached for the pile of sugar cookies and selected the one on the very top. "Especially if they're anything like the ones your mother makes," he added, just before sinking his teeth into the warm cookie and taking a bite.

Selena smiled a little herself, but inwardly, she was still troubled.

Ever since Puck left them, her father hadn't been the same. He ate very little, and seldom talked with anyone. Even Terence was lucky to get more than five words out of Tumnus at a time.

At night, Tumnus often awoke gasping from terrible nightmares in which Puck's lifeless body lay in some cold, dark, remote place, beaten and bloody, while ominous birds of prey circled overhead. Just the mention of Puck's name was enough to bring tears to the elder faun's eyes, and choke him up. Whenever Tumnus wasn't rushed off his hooves with too many responsibilities in the palace, he often spent his time shut up in his study, or in his private chambers. More than once, Selena caught her father engaged in fervent prayer—whether it was at his desk, or at the side of his bed in his room. He hardly ever said anything aloud, but Selena would know he was praying about Puck, pleading with Aslan to send him back home safely.

Once, Tumnus had even gone out into the garden to pray, and he stayed there for nearly three hours straight.

But it had been nearly three years since Puck's departure. By now, Selena was coming to the conclusion that her brother was not coming back.

Though she was almost as devastated as her father was to have Puck gone, a small, stubborn part of her insisted that Puck deserved whatever he got.

Since he was so ridiculously convinced he would make it through on his own merits, that he didn't need anybody, then let him go, and good riddance!

In addition to that, Selena also couldn't help feeling some jealousy toward her brother. Sometimes it seemed to her that Tumnus cared more about Puck than he cared about her. Sometimes it seemed that both her parents loved him the most, and favored him above all else, including her. Puck's wishes, Puck's needs, always came before her own.

There were times, such as now, when Selena felt more like excessive baggage than an actual member of the family.

At least she knew for certain that Terence had always cared. He was never too busy to be with her, no matter what he was doing.

After Puck ran away, Terence never failed to be there for Selena, to comfort her, to talk to her, or to listen to her talk, or to simply hold her in his arms while she cried.

"Are you all right, Selena?" Tumnus could somehow perceive his daughter's thoughts, could sense something was gnawing away at her heart and soul. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Selena longed to tell her father everything she was feeling inside, but she didn't know how to put it into proper words, so she only shrugged and said, "Oh…I just miss him, is all."

Tumnus didn't need to ask whom she meant by "him", and he sighed and put the half-eaten cookie aside for the time being.

"So do I, sweetheart," he said quietly, his expression grave. "More than I ever would have believed possible."

"He's been gone a long time," Selena admitted. Then, unable to help it, she blurted out, "Sometimes—sometimes I think he's never coming back, that none of us will ever see him again!"

Tumnus rose to his feet at that, though he took his time doing so, and his voice was sad yet gentle as he spoke. "We can't lose faith, Selena. Puck will come back to us, one day or another. That's my hope, anyway. And, you know, we really shouldn't make Puck's decisions for him. If he wishes to leave us, and live his own life, we should love him enough to let him go. Someone very wise once said that if you truly love someone, you must let them go; if they love you in return, they'll come back to you in the end."

"Puck's probably way too happy and far too busy wallowing in his own precious wealth to even be thinking about us," said Selena, speaking with a slight but noticeable hint of bitterness. "He's never even kept in touch with us, Father. In all the three years that he's been gone, we haven't received so much as one meager message from him."

Tumnus closed his eyes at that, looking almost like he might break, and Selena immediately regretted having said such things.

But when Tumnus spoke again, he said softly, "That is true. To receive a letter from my son every now and again would have made his absence at least a little more bearable, for me." He opened his eyes once more, and continued, "It is not our place to determine how Puck feels, or what he thinks, Selena. You cannot judge a person's heart. I am more than convinced that Puck hasn't forgotten us, that he probably misses us as much as we miss him. Let him go, let him live his own life…and, if it be Aslan's will, may he return home to us soon, safe and sound."


	5. Part 5

**THE PRODIGAL  
**

_Like they say, what goes up must come down. This is where we learn what ultimately happens to Puck, and what he ultimately decides to do. _

_You can likely guess what's going to happen, but you probably want to read it, anyway. So, here you go! _

**

* * *

Characters (with exceptions) © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media**

**Story © unicorn-skydancer08**

_**All rights reserved.**_

**

* * *

Part 5**

As it turned out, Puck never truly got around to expanding his affluence, and making something useful of his life. In the three years that the young, profligate faun was away from home, he somehow allowed his money to slip right through his fingers, wasting nearly every coin on excessive and licentious living. Before he or anyone else knew it, he was up to his ears in debts—far bigger and more grievous debts than he had the legitimate funds to pay. Within no time at all, Puck was completely broke. He had not even so much as a penny left to spare.

When his so-called "friends" discovered that the faun was no longer the wealthy, carefree, happy-go-lucky youth they once took him for, they all promptly turned their backs on him, leaving him in the lurch. Puck now found himself entirely alone, without a home, without friends, without money…without anything.

No longer could the poor lad provide for himself, neither could he find the nerve to return home to Cair Paravel. How could he face his father? He had wasted everything he had been given. His father had trusted him, granted him an opportunity—and he'd failed him. What would all the others say if they saw him now? Puck didn't think he could bear the shame of it.

And so, the faun had to resign himself to begging for his food.

His stomach seemed to never stop grinding, and he was lucky to obtain anything he could actually digest. Very few people would have anything to do with him. With every day, Puck only grew thinner, weaker, shabbier, and more forlorn. His hair and beard were wild and unkempt, his fur was scruffy, his face was filthy, and he smelled like the bottom of a compost heap.

It was incredible how dramatic a change had come over the boy.

One day, too weak and too miserable to go anywhere (not that he had anywhere _to_ go), Puck sat alone on the cold, hard ground, just outside a tavern. Ironically enough, it was the very same tavern he had once gone into, where he'd turned into such a crude, gluttonous, drunken, foulmouthed rogue. He knew beyond a shadow of doubt that his father would have died if he had seen him like that. In utter shame, Puck bent his head and buried his face in his hands, not even bothering to fight the tears as they came.

"What have I become?" the wretched youth groaned aloud to himself, his voice muffled by his palms. "What's happened to me? What was I _thinking?_ Everything my father warned me about has come true. Everything everyone else back home had said about me is true; I didn't know how to do anything. I should have stayed in Narnia, where I belonged. I wanted to be rich, free, and independent. Now, look where I've ended up. This is my fault. It's all my fault…" His voice broke, and he sank his face deeper into his palms and sobbed bitterly.

What a sad, pathetic creature he was. He had failed at everything. He could not think of a single thing he did right, since he first ran away.

How Puck wished he could die. He wished he could somehow drop dead, at that very spot, and be out of his misery. There was nothing left in his life that was worth living for.

Life at Cair Paravel was certainly better than this, even for the lowliest of the servants. Even Terence fared much better than Puck did.

This made Puck pause, and think a moment.

Why not? Why not earn his keep as a servant, at the Cair?

It was better than simply wandering about, dirty and dismal, and slowly starving to death. The more Puck thought about it, the more the idea appealed to him.

Yes…yes, that's what he would do. He was no longer worthy to be considered Tumnus's son, but he could live as Tumnus's servant. And he would work hard, give nothing less of his very best efforts, to rightfully earn every bite of food. Puck didn't care what everyone else would say or think about him; it didn't matter.

He'd already gone about as low as he or anyone could possibly go. No one could make him feel worse than he already felt. No one could hate him more than he hated himself.

So, with that in mind, Puck climbed resolutely to his hooves, and made the long, slow, difficult journey home.


	6. Part 6

**THE PRODIGAL  
**

_This is, by far, my most favorite bit of the story! This was a real thrill to write! It's where Puck finally returns home, and we see how he is received! Happy reading! _

**

* * *

Characters (with exceptions) © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media**

**Story © unicorn-skydancer08**

_**All rights reserved.**_

**

* * *

Part 6**

At Cair Paravel, Tumnus was out for an afternoon stroll with Terence, on the shoreline. Terence smiled as he regarded his best mate; it was good to see Tumnus out and about, for a change.

Though Tumnus was still undoubtedly miserable about his son being gone, at least he was starting to spend more time with everyone else, rather than shutting himself away day in and day out. Just that morning, Tumnus had opted to share tea with his daughter, and he and Selena had a great deal of talk. They'd never talked about anything very serious, or significant, but it had made Selena feel good just to be with her father, to have him actually notice her for once. Now, Tumnus walked on the beach, with Terence moving smoothly beside him.

Being part unicorn, Terence was always so poised on his feet; you could tell just from his step alone that he was a unicorn.

The sun warmed their backs and shoulders, and the tide washed their feet continually as it rolled in. The mild breeze caressed their faces, and lifted their hair back from their eyes. Terence had opted to go barefoot that day; his boots didn't fare well with the salty water, and besides, he loved the warm, soothing feel of the ocean and the soft sand on his feet.

"So, what's on your mind, mate?" Terence asked at length, as the two friends walked.

A hint of a smile graced Tumnus's lips. "Call it a faun's intuition, Terence," he said, "but I have this most peculiar feeling that something is about to happen—something wonderful, and exciting."

He chuckled somewhat. "If I told you what that something is, you'd think I was out of my mind."

Terence grinned. "Perish the thought," he said. "I would think nothing of the sort!"

Tumnus lifted a shrewd eyebrow to him. "Oh, you wouldn't, would you?"

"Most certainly not," said Terence, putting on his best air of innocence.

Tumnus began to speak, but then something caught his eye that made him freeze in his tracks.

Terence stopped himself. He saw Tumnus's eyes widen, and all of the color drain from his face. "Tumnus?" said the white-haired youth bewilderedly. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"It can't be…" Tumnus whispered, the words emerging so faintly that Terence could barely hear them over the rumble of the surf, disbelief etched in the faun's every feature.

Then, quite abruptly, as though launched from a catapult, he broke out into a full run. When Terence looked in the direction his friend was going, he noticed a lonely figure in the distance, heading their way. It was hard to truly tell, from this spot, but the stranger looked remarkably like—no, no, it couldn't be—it wasn't possible—was it?

Terence hesitated for only a split moment before bolting ahead himself.

As Tumnus neared the solitary figure trudging toward them, he recognized him as a faun…and it wasn't just any faun. Even after all the time that had passed, Tumnus knew that faun, would know him anywhere. "_Puck!_" he cried out with all his heart, the name tearing from his throat like a sob. "Puck! Puck, my son—my son!"

Indeed, it _was_ Puck, in the living flesh.

Exhausted as he was, as faint as he was from fatigue and weeks of hunger, the younger faun used the little strength he had left in him to rush to his father.

Tumnus never thought he would reach his son fast enough. No sooner had they met up with each other than Tumnus engulfed Puck in a tight, bone-breaking hug. Tears were all but gushing down Tumnus's face, and for the first time in three years, he shed tears of pure joy, of gratitude and relief.

Puck, too, was shedding tears, and he buried his face in his father's neck and wept as he never remembered weeping before.

"Oh, Puck!" Tumnus kept sobbing, as he clung to his son with all his might. He fondled and kissed him endlessly, while the tears ran freely down his cheeks. "Oh, my son, my child—I can't believe it's really you! Oh, my dearest Puck, how I've missed you! How I grieved to have you gone from me! And now you're here; you're actually _here!_ Aslan has answered my prayers!"

"Father, please…forgive me," Puck pleaded through his own tears. "Forgive me, I beg of you. I was so foolish, so _stupid._ I wasted everything you have given me. My whole inheritance is gone, and it's all my fault. I have failed you, Father; I have shamed you. I'm no longer worthy to be considered your son."

Drawing back at length to look his son over, Tumnus could scarcely believe what he was seeing.

When Terence caught up with them, the white-haired man froze upon sight of Puck and the state he was in.

Puck was nothing more than a mere scrap of skin and fur and bones. Both Tumnus and Terence could clearly make out the boy's ribs, protruding through his wasted flesh. His hair, which apparently hadn't been washed in ages, trailed limply into his eyes. His beard was long and scraggly, in desperate need of a trim. His tawny fur on the lower half of his body was disheveled and unkempt; several noticeable patches were missing here and there. And the naked skin on his manly half was covered with bruises and dreadful sores.

The mischieveous spark was all but gone from his china-blue eyes. His face, once full of youth and spirit, was now gaunt and pale, and full of sorrow and suffering.

Tumnus's heart shriveled to see his poor boy like this. What had happened to him?

Terence was every bit as shocked and heartsick; he could only imagine the terrible things Puck must have gone through.

"Oh, my son," said Tumnus tremulously, "what's come about you? How has this happened?"

Unable to control his trembling, unable to look his father in the face, Puck ducked his head and covered his face with his bruised, scabby hands. "Oh, Father," he groaned, keeping his face hidden, "if only you had seen the things I'd done, heard the things I'd said—oh, I'm so ashamed of myself; I could just die! I have sinned against Aslan, dishonored you in every way possible. I don't deserve you, Father. I don't deserve anyone, or anything…but let me come back. Let me stay here with you, and I will be your servant. I'll do anything you ask of me."

This heartbreaking speech brought a surge of tears to even Terence's eyes.

At first, all Tumnus could do was hold his son, and weep afresh with him.

After a time, Tumnus gently lifted Puck's face to his own.

In a soft voice, his expression exceptionally tender, he told him, "Puck, my boy, you will always have place with me. Nothing you can do or say can ever change the way I feel for you. I love you, son. I love you with all my heart, and I always will." He wiped Puck's cheek with his thumb, gently brushing away a new trail of tears. "How I mourned your loss, my son," he continued. "How I grieve at what you've suffered…and how glad I am, to have you home at last." A tearful smile spread over his face at that last part.

At a loss for words, Puck could only stand where he was, breathing raggedly as the tears continued to drip down his skin, as his weak frame continued to tremble.

"Come," Tumnus now eagerly beckoned him, guiding him toward the castle, "let's get you inside the Cair, and get you cleaned up. After that, you rest yourself from your travels. And then later tonight, my son, we shall celebrate! We shall have a great feast in your honor; there will be music and dancing, and we'll dance and sing the whole night away!"


	7. Part 7

**THE PRODIGAL  
**

_This next part was a bit tougher to write. Luckily, it didn't take me too terribly long to figure it out. This was another especially satisfying chapter to put down. Read on, and you will see what I mean. _

**

* * *

Characters (with exceptions) © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media**

**Story © unicorn-skydancer08**

_**All rights reserved.**_

**

* * *

Part 7**

You can well imagine there was a great deal of commotion at Cair Paravel, when word spread that Puck had finally returned.

Many came rushing to see the boy for themselves, to know that the rumors were true, to welcome the young faun home.

Some nearly opened their mouths to tell Puck of the nerve he had to show his face around here again, to chastise him for being away from home so long and causing Tumnus so much grief and letting so much money go to waste—but when they saw Puck more closely, when they saw his starved, battered body and the look of guilt on his face, they changed their minds.

Tumnus said nothing whatsoever of the lost money, or of Puck's long absence. Instead, he ordered the servants on the spot to prepare a full tub of hot water for his son, as well as special salves and ointments for Puck's sores, and scissors, blades, and sweet-scented oil for his hair and beard. While Puck enjoyed a long, soothing, much-needed bath, Tumnus set the servants to work on preparing hot bread, and he ordered for the sweetest milk they had to be poured into their finest goblets. After Puck ate bread, along with a bit of fruit and cheese, after he had drunk his fill of milk, and his ravenous hunger was somewhat appeased, Tumnus made his son lie on his own bed for a well-deserved nap; for his bed had the softest mattress and pillows. He covered his son himself, with a warm, clean blanket. While Puck slept, Tumnus and everyone else at Cair Paravel, Terence included, spent the rest of the afternoon organizing a splendid feast. An enormous hunk of meat was set to roast over a radiant fire. In no time at all, its tantalizing aroma filled the whole castle.

Puck must have slept quite soundly, for when he awoke some hours later, toward early evening, it took him a minute to remember where he was.

With a groan, the youth groggily rolled himself onto his back, placing a hand over his eyes and rubbing his whole face several times. With a start, he realized someone was sitting beside him, watching over him—quite literally—and the faun gave out a shout of surprise and nearly jumped right out of the bed.

But it turned out to only be Terence. The white-haired man chuckled heartily.

"Take it easy, kiddo," he said gently, smiling down at his godson. "After all this time, this is the sort of hello you give your uncle Terence?"

Blinking rapidly, Puck could only bring himself to say, "Uncle Terence."

"Hello, Puck," said Terence warmly, now leaning down to embrace him. "You and I never truly got the chance to greet each other properly today, out on the beach." He kissed Puck tenderly on the forehead. With one hand, he playfully ruffled the boy's blonde curls, the way he used to when Puck was a very small faun. "It's good to see you again, little pal. Welcome home!"

A painful lump lodged deep in Puck's throat at the mention of his old pet name. His eyes immediately welled up.

"Uncle Terence," he said again, his voice thick with emotion. "I—I missed you so much."

Terence's face grew solemn as he helped Puck to sit up. "I missed you too, Puck," he said softly, "more than words can say."

He pulled Puck against him, enfolding him in his sturdy arms. "I thought about you every day, little mate. I was hoping you would come back to us, eventually…and you have."

Not trusting himself to speak, Puck merely closed his eyes and laid his forehead against Terence's shoulder, while Terence held him close, one hand lightly rubbing the nape of his fur-lined neck.

They sat wrapped in each other's arms for a good while. When at last they drew apart, Puck asked, "What's going on, Uncle Terence? What is this?"

He could detect delicious smells in the air, and unless his ears were deceiving him, he could have sworn he heard music playing.

"It's the party your father promised you earlier," said Terence. "Remember? We spent all day getting things ready. It's just about time for the celebration to begin."

"Party?" Puck repeated disbelievingly. "Celebration?" He shook his head in dismay. "Oh, no, Uncle Terence—surely, Father can't be serious!"

"Of course, he is," Terence countered. "You don't think Tumnus would waste his time with all of this if he wasn't serious about it, do you?"

In abject shame and utter despair, Puck just closed his eyes, and let his face drop into his hands. Terence heard the young faun draw in a rattling gasp, saw his thin shoulders begin to shake erratically. "Hey, hey," the white-haired man soothed, never hesitating to slip his arms gently around the boy's heaving shoulders once more.

"No," Puck whispered tremulously, without looking up from his hands. "No, Uncle Terence…no! This cannot be! I don't deserve this. Father doesn't understand. I betrayed him! I ran away from home, squandered my whole inheritance on wasteful, licentious living. Father would have died if he had seen me! You, yourself, would have been literally sick to see the way I'd lived and behaved these last three years. I have brought nothing but disgrace to my father. How could he do something like this, for me?"

His emotions got the better of him, and he sank further into Terence's arms and wept harder.

"There, now, little pal," Terence whispered as he cradled him, caressing him, just as if he were comforting his own child, "it's all right. All that's in the past. You are here now; that's all Tumnus cares about. You can't imagine what these three years were like for my mate, having you gone. We feared his grief would get the better of him. And he never stopped praying for your safe return. We all missed you dreadfully, Puck. Even Oreius was crushed when you left us, believe it or not."

Puck said nothing, but only kept his head down and continued to sob inconsolably into his palms.

"Come on," Terence encouraged him, "please don't cry, Puck. It's okay, it's all right. You're home, with us, and you are alive and in one piece. Nothing else matters. Easy, there…easy…"

When Puck finally managed to pull himself together in the end, when he lifted his dripping face to his godfather's, Terence wiped his tears for him before saying again, "Come on. Take some time to freshen yourself up a bit, then come and join us. Everyone is waiting for you. Oreius, Giles Fox, the Beavers…"

"And Selena?" Puck croaked. "I want to see Selena. I want to see my sister."

Terence frowned, but his frown was not one of anger, or disbelief.

"That's strange," the white-haired youth murmured, "I don't recall seeing your sister at all today. I think I'd better go look for her."


	8. Part 8

**THE PRODIGAL  
**

_I hit a bit of a snag with this story. That's another one of the funny things about being a writer: you write and you write, and you're on a roll, until suddenly you stop. You can go no farther. _

_But I got the mule out of the mire, and I'm ready with another chapter! This is where we find out what Selena is up to, where she and Tumnus have a much-needed talk. You could say she's like the other brother in the original parable. I plan to write at least one more chapter after this, possibly two; so we're not quite to the end yet! _

**

* * *

Characters (with exceptions) © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media**

**Story © unicorn-skydancer08**

_**All rights reserved. **_

**

* * *

Part 8**

"Selena!" Terence called, as he searched the castle anxiously. "Selena! Selena, where are you?"

For some strange reason, the girl was nowhere to be found. Terence couldn't even find her in her own room. When he investigated that room, he found it to be neat and tidy, not one thing not in its proper place—and completely uninhabited. Everyone Terence asked said they hadn't seen Selena since that morning.

When Tumnus discovered his daughter was missing, he ordered for the feast to be put on hold, until they could find her, and he and Oreius and a few others joined Terence in the search.

Eventually, Terence raced out into one of the vast, moonlit courtyards of the castle. There, he discovered a solitary figure standing under a ripe juniper tree, watching the moon. When he realized it was Selena, the young man went to her swiftly. As soon as he reached her, he said breathlessly, "Selena—_there_ you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Selena didn't say anything as she turned to her godfather, but her expression was cold and hard.

"Come on," Terence urged her, reaching out an arm to her.

But Selena only stepped back, her normally amiable brown eyes narrowed and glittering.

"Selena?" said Terence bewilderedly. "Selena, please come on. We don't want to eat without you."

"Just go away, Uncle Terence," said Selena, in a voice that resembled solid ice.

Taken aback at his goddaughter's unusual behavior, Terence knitted his brows at her. "Selena?" he repeated, taking a tentative step closer. "Honey, are you all right? What's wrong?"

Selena scoffed at him. "As if it isn't obvious!"

"Selena, please," Terence entreated her, "why are you so angry? Why are you standing out here, in the dark? Why don't you come into the castle, where it's warm and well lit?"

"Why bother? No one else cares if I'm there or not, anyway. No one bothered to tell me about this stupid party. I had to ask Oreius what was going on, when I noticed the commotion. And no one, not even Father, bothered to inform me that my brother was even home in the first place!"

Turning her back on Terence, Selena ordered, "Leave me alone, Uncle Terence. Go back to the festivities. I'll stay out here, and not encroach upon everyone else's happiness."

"But, sweetie, we're all waiting for you. Your brother is very anxious to see you. And your father is worried sick."

"Why should my father worry about me?" The harshness of Selena's tone made Terence flinch. "Now that he has his precious Puck back, what need is there for _me_ to be around?"

"Selena…" Terence began solicitously.

But the girl was only getting warmed up. "All my father cares about is Puck!" she burst out savagely. "For three stinking years, it's been nothing but Puck this and Puck that, wondering where Puck is, hoping that Puck is safe. Well, what about me? My father hardly knows I even exist! All of his love and attention centers entirely on his son—his wayward, dishonest, untrustworthy son, I might add, while his good, loyal, and dependable daughter remains shut out in the shadows. Never mind what I do, or what I say, it doesn't matter. None of it matters one bit! Puck is the star of the family, and always has been. Both my father and my mother love him far much more than they will ever love me!"

Terence backed away at her shouting, as if fearing she would fly out at him and strike him. The look on his face could not have been more stunned than if the harsh words had been directed at him. When he had finally recovered his tongue, when he could form proper words again, he said in a hushed voice, "Selena, that's ridiculous! Of course, your parents love you! Of course, Tumnus cares about you…no less than he cares about Puck. He is your _father_, for pity's sake."

Selena glared at her godfather, and Terence didn't know whether the shimmering in her eyes was a mere trick of the moonlight. "Please, Selena," he continued, opening his arms beseechingly to her, "don't do this. Your father has been hurt enough already. If you truly love him, surely you won't want to hurt him more by refusing to welcome your brother home."

"If my father wants me so badly, go tell him to come for me himself!"

But it turned out there was no need, for Tumnus was already there. The elder faun stood right behind Terence, and judging by the look on his face, he had heard everything—or, at least, enough to know what was going on. When Terence noticed his mate, he said nothing, but meekly stepped aside, knowing Tumnus should take it from here.

"I am here, Selena," said Tumnus softly.

Selena was startled at first to see him, but she quickly got over her surprise, and her eyes narrowed even more ominously, were such a thing possible. Terence saw one of her hands clench into a rigid fist, as if gripping something so tightly she was unable to let go. "Selena, please," Tumnus pleaded, looking and sounding close to tears, "don't stay away from us on such a happy occasion. This is a time for all of us to be together, as a family. I can't bear to be separated from either one of my children. Please, darling, please come join us."

Terence looked repeatedly from his mate to his goddaughter, silently hoping that Selena would soften toward her father, if no one else.

But when Tumnus opened his arms, Selena, instead of moving forward, only stepped further back.

"Oh, _now _you're so concerned about me, Father," she said, sarcasm dripping like poison from her words. "_Now_ you come right out and say you actually want me around."

Tumnus looked like someone had hurled a stone into his face. "Of course, I want you around, Selena," he said, a noticeable crack in his voice. "You are my daughter, and I love you."

"You love Puck," Selena countered. "He's always been your favorite."

"How can you say such a thing, darling? How can you even think it?"

"All my life, Father, I strove to be a good daughter to you. I always did what I was told, and I never rebelled or complained in any way. Unlike _Puck_,"—she spat the name out like it tasted foul—"I was always responsible. Not once did I betray your trust. But it didn't matter, did it, Father? My feelings and my concerns never counted for anything, did they? You never came right out and told me you loved me, or at least that you appreciated me. You never gave a feast for me, never gave me so much as a shilling so that I could celebrate with my friends."

She stopped only long enough to draw in her breath; it seemed to Terence she had been dying to say all of this to Tumnus's face for ages.

"All the time that Puck was gone, you still had me. But all you ever did was mope around the castle, moaning endlessly about the loss of your son. That's all you cared about. You were so wrapped up in your own grief and self-pity that I could have easily taken off myself, and you would never have even noticed the difference!"

Tumnus stood where he was the whole time, never once interrupting his daughter, never once cutting into the tirade—although he winced at her words, and his long ears quirked lower and lower. When Selena got to the part where Tumnus would not have noticed she was gone, genuine tears sprang to the elder faun's eyes, and he looked ready to crumble.

"Now Puck shows up, out of the clear blue," Selena continued to vent. "He, who has wasted every penny of his inheritance, broken all the rules in the book to pieces, committed just about every offense imaginable, never kept in touch with you for years, comes crawling back to you. And what do you do? You treat him like a king; you rally up the whole castle to celebrate—and you don't care about me enough to let me know Puck was home to start with!" By this time, Selena's emotions had caught up with her.

Unable to go on any more, she turned away from her father and her godfather and dissolved into bitter tears, bringing her hands up to hide her face as she did so.

Terence felt his heart break for her as he watched her and listened to her sobbing, while Tumnus was left burdened with guilt. Tumnus waited for about one more minute, before he slowly approached his weeping daughter at last. The tears that had sprung up spilled freely down his own cheeks as he reached out for his poor little girl, and pulled her gently into his arms.

Selena did not try to resist him this time, but she wouldn't look up at him, and only sobbed all the harder.

"I'm sorry, Selena," Tumnus told her softly, his voice weak and quivering. "I'm so sorry…"

He tightened his arms around her and wept with her, burying his face in her raven mass of hair. The two fauns stood like that for a time, Selena crying inconsolably, Tumnus embracing her and kissing the crown of her head while the tears ran down his face. Terence stood by the whole time and watched, though he was compelled to brush away more than one tear himself.

"Forgive me, Selena," Tumnus implored, when he and his daughter were looking at each other properly again sometime later. "I…I had no idea you felt that way. If I have failed to show appreciation, I am truly sorry. I never meant to make you feel inferior to your brother, or anything of the sort." With one hand, he lightly brushed a stray tendril of hair from Selena's face, and he kissed her once more on the forehead before continuing. "I do love Puck, truly I do. But I love you too, sweetheart. You and Puck are my children. You two mean more to me than anything in the world." He paused a moment, before finishing meekly, "And…I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that my love was something you had to compete for."

Selena just sniffled, and Tumnus drew her close for another hug.

This time, she returned her father's embrace, wrapping her arms around him as far as they would go, clinging fiercely to him.

"Forgive me, darling," she heard him whisper into her ear again. "Please, forgive me…"

They remained in each other's arms for a few minutes more, and Selena felt all of her anger and resentment toward her father drain out of her like water.

She even felt embarrassed, and deeply ashamed, of the way she had behaved earlier. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she said contritely, her face buried in his neck. Terence was moved to hear her address Tumnus as "Daddy"; she hadn't called him that since she was six. This touched a chord with Tumnus as well, and he clasped his daughter all the more fervently to his breast.

When they finally relinquished their grip in the end, Tumnus wiped Selena's tears for her, before he asked her one more time, "Do you forgive me, dear heart?"

Selena nodded, and meant it. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Don't be sorry, Selena," said Terence, as he moved in to join them. "We all had one big misunderstanding of each other."

"Will you come in with us, and join us in the party?" Tumnus solicited.

This time, Selena agreed. "Of course," she said. "Of course, I'll come to welcome my brother back. It will be wonderful to see Puck again."

She hesitated briefly. "And—and I'm glad he's home, that he's all right. I've missed him too…far much more than I would have believed possible."


	9. Part 9

**THE PRODIGAL  
**

_Huh, turns out it wasn't so easy to finish this story, after all. I don't know why, but somehow I got to a point where I just couldn't go any further. I was stuck, and stuck good. __But the good news is, it's done, at long last. This is the very, the absolute last chapter of the whole story. __I know what you're all thinking: "Well, it's about time!" My sentiments exactly, my friends. _

_I hope that what you read helps make up for the many drawn-out months of waiting.  
_

**

* * *

Characters (with exceptions) © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media**

**Story © unicorn-skydancer08**

_**All rights reserved.**_

**

* * *

Part 9  
**

And so Selena accompanied her father and her godfather back to the castle. Everyone seemed genuinely happy and relieved to see her, that she was all right. Now, the festivities could truly begin. It was a magnificent feast, indeed. The food was perfect, the wine flowed endlessly, and the lively music added on to the cheery atmosphere.

Terence led all the dances, and Tumnus joined his mate, looking a good twenty years or so younger. It was truly remarkable to see how great a change had come over the faun, since his whole family was together again once more. After some hesitation, Puck mustered the courage to take part in the dancing himself; a short time after this, Selena found herself in the middle of the dance floor along with the rest of her family. For a while, Selena's heart felt quite gay, and even Puck's spirits lifted, to some extent.

But it wasn't until after it was all over that Puck and Selena truly got the opportunity to see one another, to speak personally.

As the crowds began to slowly disband, Puck approached Tumnus and said tentatively, "Father?"

"Yes, Puck?" Tumnus immediately gave him his full attention.

"Would you forgive me, if I took my leave now and went straight to bed?"

"Are you feeling all right, son?" Tumnus knew his son had yet to fully recover from his previous plight.

"I'm fine," said Puck, which was only half-true. "I'm just tired, that's all. It's been a long, hard day for me."

Tumnus nodded amiably. "All right," he said softly. "Everything is beginning to wind down, anyway. Go, and rest yourself." Just before letting Puck get away from him, however, he took the boy in his arms and held him close for a minute. Puck fervently hugged his father back. "I love you, son," he heard Tumnus whisper. "It's so wonderful to have you home."

Puck felt his eyes prickle with tears. "I love you, too, Father," he said, unable to hide his emotions. "I—I missed you terribly."

Tumnus said no more after that, but his arms tightened their hold on Puck. When the two fauns pulled away in the end, Tumnus kissed his boy tenderly on the forehead, and ran his palm lightly along Puck's cheek, a part of him still unable to believe his son was truly here, with him, that his son had come back alive. Were they reunited only just today? It seemed like a minute ago, and yet forever ago. As for Puck, a part of him had known all along that his father loved him, regardless of the things he'd done. It was the only thing that'd kept his hope alive.

When Puck passed by his godfather as he was leaving the room, he stopped for another hug, and Terence readily received him.

"Glad you're safe, little mate," Terence said as they huddled together. Puck didn't trust himself to speak, due to the lump in his throat. But he clung fiercely to Terence, inhaling his familiar scent, while Terence patted him on the back and ruffled his hair. Just as Tumnus had done, Terence bestowed a kiss on Puck as they let each other go, and Puck kissed him in return.

Puck took one final glance at his father and godfather, who regarded him with nothing but love, then quietly went his way. Terence sidled closer to Tumnus as they watched the boy together.

When Puck was gone, Tumnus sighed. But he was smiling.

Just to be sure, however, Terence asked him, "You all right, Tumnus?"

"Never better, my friend," said Tumnus softly.

Now that he had his son back, and he was reconciled with his daughter, he could truly be at peace.

After a moment, Tumnus turned to Terence, and Terence found himself enveloped in a warm hug. Tumnus never said anything; he just stood very still, and held fast to his mate. Terence was taken aback, but only for a moment, and he didn't hesitate to return the embrace. When they'd pulled away later, Terence couldn't help questioning, "What was that all about?"

"Oh…no reason," Tumnus said benevolently. "No reason at all, really."

Meanwhile, Selena had decided to retire for the night as well, and she slipped away quietly herself.

But as she was making her way to her own room, she ended up meeting with Puck, in the same corridor. The two siblings stopped short upon sight of one another.

Puck looked surprised to see his sister, but only for a moment. "Selena?"

"Hello, Puck," Selena answered softly.

She was as pretty as Puck remembered her, and even more so. He felt a new spasm of guilt as he thought about how long it had been—and especially about how carelessly he had treated his sister beforehand. As for Selena, any anger or resentment she'd felt toward her brother before vanished like snow in a melting summer sun as she regarded him.

Though Puck had bathed thoroughly, though his wild hair and beard were clean and trimmed neatly, Selena could still clearly see the ugly bruises and lesions scattered over his upper body. And though they had eaten richly at the feast, he still looked surprisingly thin; Selena knew it was going to take some time to gain all that lost weight back.

Whatever had happened to him, whatever he had gone through, Selena couldn't even begin to imagine.

For a time, neither of them moved, nor said anything to the other. They just stood there, gazing intently at one another, becoming familiar with one another's images again.

Raking his fingers somewhat distractedly through his blonde locks, Puck confessed, "I…I've missed you, Selena."

Only a few hours ago, Selena would have responded to this with a bitingly sarcastic, "_Oh, I'm sure you did._"

But looking at Puck's sores again, and seeing from his face that he was serious about what he was saying, her heart became softer toward him. "I missed you too, Puck," she said solemnly. Absently, she began to curl a ringlet of her own ebony hair around her index finger. "It's been rather lonely around here, without you."

Unexpectedly, tears welled in Puck's eyes, catching Selena off-guard. She could barely remember the last time she'd seen her brother cry in front of her.

"Can you forgive me, Selena?" he pleaded, his voice cracking somewhat.

"Forgive you?" she repeated incredulously. "For what?"

"For being such a terrible brother. For going away like I did, and leaving you behind." Puck shook his head woefully as a diamond-like tear slipped down his cheek. "Most of all, for the horrible example I've been to you. I'm sorry, Selena. I'm so sorry." With a long, tremulous sigh, he buried his face in his hands. At this, Selena didn't hesitate to move in closer to him.

"Puck…Puck!" she protested, reaching out to place her hands on him. He didn't shy away at her touch, but he didn't look up from his hands, either.

"I'm sorry," he groaned again, in a muffled voice. "Please forgive me, Selena—_please._"

"I forgive you, Puck." From the moment those words left her tongue, Selena knew them with all her heart to be true.

Puck hardly dared to believe her, but when he lifted his watery blue eyes to her empathetic brown ones and saw that she truly meant it, and when Selena put her arms around him, he swept her roughly into a crushing embrace and completely broke down. Weeping almost as hysterically as he had on the beach with his father, or in his father's room with Terence, he hid his face in his sister's soft, sweet-scented hair and hugged her as if he would never let her go. Selena didn't protest, but held onto her brother steadfastly, and silently cried with him.

She no longer cared about what took place earlier that night, or in the three years beyond; none of it mattered anymore. All that mattered now was her brother. Everything she and Puck had ever said or done to each other, all of their typical sibling rivalries, were washed away in one massive flood of tenderness. The two stood like that for ages, hugging as they'd seldom hugged before, Puck positively bawling his eyes out while Selena kissed him several times and willed the pain and anguish that plagued him to be over.

When at long last the flow began to ebb, when Puck managed to get some hold of himself and breathe somewhat more steadily, he eased his grip on his sister a little.

Selena tenderly brushed a stray tendril of hair out of his face. Slowly, Puck lifted his own hand and, with trembling fingers, brushed over Selena's face, tracing her features, almost as if to make sure she was real, that she was not a mere illusion or false impression. "I love you," Selena whispered to him at length, causing his breath to catch.

No doubt he had heard that plenty of times from his parents and his godfather, but Selena knew he needed to hear it from her, too.

At this, Puck broke out into fresh tears, but this time they were tears of pure joy and gratitude that relieved his heart and cleansed his soul. He didn't hesitate to pull Selena back into his arms, and she came willingly, repeating the words that soothed them both like a healing balm. "I love you, Puck. I love you so much."

Puck kissed her gently himself, and very softly answered back, "I love you, too."

**_- END -_**


End file.
